The big four : Amour interdit
by Nyderania
Summary: Jack et Harold ami depuis leur plus tendre enfance voient leur destin basculer quand ils font la rencontre de Merida et Raiponce, leur rencontre va les mener jusqu'à quelque chose de bien plus fort, mais leurs familles ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille là et chacun de leur côté décide de casser le lien qui unit les 4 adolescents. Mais l'amour est bien plus fort que la haine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Voici ma nouvelle histoire The Big four : Amour interdit !  
**

**Résumé : Jack et Harold ami depuis leur plus tendre enfance voient leur destin basculer quand ils font la rencontre de Merida et Raiponce, leur rencontre va les mener jusqu'à quelque chose de bien plus fort, malheureusement leurs familles ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille là et chacun de leur côté décide de casser le lien qui unit les 4 adolescents. Mais l'amour est bien plus fort que la haine. Crossover : Rise of the guardians/How to train your dragon/Brave/Tangled (JackXRaiponce ; HaroldXMerida)**

**Disclamer : ****Aucuns**** personnages ne m'appartient, seul le scénario.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Invité non désiré**

-Jack ! Hurla une voix.

Pas de réponse.

-Jack ! Hurla une nouvelle fois la voix.

Le dénommé Jack arriva dans une grande salle, dans le vide était disposé un énorme globe où des petites lumières brillaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Hermès est venu nous apporter le courrier, il y a une lettre pour toi ! Répondit l'autre homme.

L'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, il avait de grand yeux bleu, une énorme barbe blanche et avait une tenue semblable à celui du père noël.

L'adolescent quand à lui devait avoir 16 ans, il avait des yeux bleu, ses cheveux étaient de couleur argent un peu en pagaille, il portait un sweat bleu et un pantalon brun clair et il avait dans la main un étrange bâton en forme de crochet, il s'empara de la lettre, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire à voix basse.

-Alors qui t'a envoyé cette lettre ? Demanda l'homme.

-C'est Harold ! Répondit Jack.

-Harold ? Tu traîne encore avec ce garçon ? Je te l'avais interdit pourtant !

-Harold est mon ami !

-C'est un crétin, et son père aussi ! Poursuivit le dénommé Nord.

-Que tu t'entende pas avec son père c'est une chose, mais traite pas Harold de crétin, par ce que peut-être que s'en est un, mais pas plus que toi à critiquer les gens sans se donner la peine de les connaître ! Il m'a donné rendez-vous cet après-midi et j'irais que tu le veuille ou non ! Répondit froidement Jack.

L'adolescent partit furieusement, Nord lâcha un soupir.

* * *

-Harold ! Hurla une voix.

Le dénommé Harold se leva de son lit, s'habilla et descendit en bas.

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme mal réveillé.

Harold était un adolescent qui avait environ 16 ans, il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et on pouvait voir que son pied gauche avait été remplacé par un bout de ferraille. Un adolescent rien de plus ordinaire me diriez-vous, mais pourtant... Dans la petite île de Berk c'était une "star", en effet le jeune homme était celui qui avait établit la paix entre les vikings et les dragons qui autrefois ne pensait qu'à s'entretuer. Le jeune viking s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire cet après-midi ? Demanda son père tout en lisant son courrier.

-J'ai invité Jack.

-Jack ? Tu traîne encore avec ce garçon ? Demanda l'homme surpris.

-Bah ouais... Répondit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu gêné.

-Tu ne sortirais pas cet après-midi ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas traîner plutôt avec Astrid et les autres ?

-Mais papa ! Tu sais très bien qu'il m'aime pas !

-Et bien, tu n'a cas essayé de faire un effort !

-Mais papa ! J'en fait des efforts, mais ils trouvent toujours tous, un moyen de me ridiculiser et il me laisse toujours de côté, contrairement à Jack !

-Tu n'ira pas cet après-midi avec Jack ! Tu est privé de sortit un point c'est tout !

Harold allait encore protester mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Stoïck ! Hurla une voix.

-Stoïck ! Hurla plus intensivement la voix.

-Bon, poursuivis le dénommé Stoïck, je dois régler quelques petits trucs, tu reste ici nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard !

Harold roula les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir.

-Privé de sortit... Super ! Et je fais comment moi pour cet après-midi ? Maugréa t-il.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'un immense château, une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu ouvrit la porte.

-C'est pour le courrier ! S'exclama un vieil homme en souriant.

L'adolescente s'empara des lettres et ferma la porte au nez du vieil homme. Elle regarda lettre par lettre, pour voir si il y aurait du courrier pour elle, enfin elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle jeta les lettres qui étaient pour ses parents et poussa un petit cri de victoire en voyant qu'une lettre était destiné pour elle.

-Merida ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

La dénommée Mérida lâcha un soupir en entendant la voix de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me reprocher cette fois ? Maugréa t-elle.

-Une vraie princesse invite le facteur poliment et ne jette pas les lettres qui sont destinés à ses parents ! Renchérit la voix.

-Mais maman, protesta Merida, de toute manière il s'en fiche d'être invité ou pas, il est payé pour donner le courrier non ? Pas pour se taper l'incruste chez les gens !

-Merida..., soupira sa mère, c'est la moindre des choses d'inviter ce vieil homme à se reposer un peu chez nous, non ? Cela s'appelle la politesse jeune fille !

-Mais la politesse de quoi ? Il habite à deux pas de chez nous, même pas, tu va pas me dire que c'est fatiguant de marcher deux cent mètres, et pis si ça le fatigue trop il à cas arrêter de travailler c'est tout, au lieu de nous enquiquiner ! Répondit la jeune fille.

La mère de Merida lâcha une nouvelle fois un soupir exaspérer de l'attitude de sa fille.

-Fergus, très chère, il y a du courrier pour vous ! Appela la jeune femme en ramassant le courrier.

Un homme un peu rondouillet déboula les escaliers à une vitesse folle et s'empara des lettres qui étaient dans la main de sa bien-aimée, il feuilleta les lettres une par une, et donnait celle qui était destiné à sa femme.

Tenez Elinor, très chère, ça c'est pour vous Disait le roi à chaque fois qu'une lettre était pour la dénommée Elinor.

Elinor invita le vieil homme à rentrer chez eux, celui s'installa à la grande table à côté de Mérida, qui, elle, était absorbé par la lettre qu'elle avait reçu.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte de beau cette lettre ? Demanda le vieil homme toujours avec ce sourire niais.

-Silence ! Maugréa la jeune fille.

-Oh..., soupira le vieil homme, si il y a même plus le droit de parler !

-Silence vieux chnoc ! Hurla la princesse.

-Merida ! S'exclama la reine méchamment.

-C'est Raiponce ! S'exclama la jeune fille à la chevelure de feu.

-Raiponce ? Demanda la mère de l'adolescente, les yeux exorbités.

-Oui, elle a répondu à ma lettre, elle m'invite chez elle cet après-midi!

-Tu n'iras pas !

-Bien sur que si que j'irais !

-Une vraie princesse ne répond pas...

-Une vraie princesse et libre ! Répondit froidement la jeune fille.

-De toute manière tu n'a pas le choix, tu n'iras pas un point c'est tout !

-Si ! Hurla Merida.

Elle partit du château et courut vers l'enclos où se trouvait un cheval.

-Viens Angus, partons loin d'ici ! Murmura la princesse les larmes aux yeux à l'oreille de son cheval.

Le dénommé Angus poussa un hennissement, Merida chevaucha la bête et partit au triple galop, et bientôt sa silhouette disparu dans les bois.

* * *

-Raiponce ! S'exclama une voix.

-Raiponce ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois la voix.

La dénommée Raiponce descendit, elle avait de grands cheveux blonds qu'elle laissée traîner derrière elle, le visage semblable à celui d'un ange, de grands yeux vert et une robe à corset rose.

-Oui, mère ! Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton doux.

-Ah te voilà enfin ! Je devais te parler du moins te proposer quelque chose ! Répliqua la mère de Raiponce.

La mère de Raiponce était surnommé "la mère Gothel", elle avait de grands cheveux noirs bouclés, quelques rides sur son visage montrant sa vieillesse et elle avait de grands yeux bleus, une grande robe rouge.

-Je vous écoute qu'avez-vous à me proposer, mère ?

-Je voulais te proposer de faire une ballade ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Cet à dire que... J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose... Je voulais inviter Mérida !

-Il en est hors de question, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette fille n'est pas fréquentable !

-Mais c'est ma meilleure amie !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Cette fille ne viendra pas un point c'est tout !

Raiponce fit une petite moue, elle tenait vraiment à voir Mérida elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Elle insista :

-Mais à quoi bon faire une ballade ? Nous allons encore nous promener autour de la tour... A quoi cela sert-il si ce n'est même pas pour voir autre chose que cette tour ! (Elle prit confiance, une idée derrière la tête) Il serait préférable de rester ici non ? Avec Mérida...

-RAIPONCE ! Hurla la jeune femme en frôlant l'hystérie.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette fille, compris ? Elle repartira aussi vite qu'elle viendra ! Poursuivit la jeune femme d'un ton plus doux mais toujours aussi froidement.

L'adolescent ne protesta pas se doutant de la réaction de sa mère si elle insistait.

-Je me sens faible... Chante pour moi trésor veux-tu ?

Raiponce acquiesça, elle s'empara d'une brosse à cheveux et d'un tabouret et s'installa auprès de mère Gothel. Elle se mit à chanter :

« Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Les cheveux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, et les rides de Gothel disparaissaient la rendant plus jeune.

Raiponce reprit la brosse à cheveux et le tabouret et le remit en place, et disparu dans sa chambre maussade.

* * *

**Alors comme premier chapitre ? Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) et soyez un peu tolérant dans les commentaires c'est mon premier big four quand même x) soyez pas trop méchant !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur :) *Verse une petite larme***

**The-Zia : Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plu :) Oui mais bon on c'est tous ce que c'est quand les parents nous interdisent de faire quelque chose... C'est chiant très chiant... x) Hum... pour Jack je ne dirais rien tu verra par toi même si Stoïck croit en lui ou non... ;) Raiponce ne peut pas sortir de sa tour enfin si mais juste pour se balader autour enfin tu parle d'une ballade x) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D**

**CommuTBF : Un article sur ma fiction ? Sérieux ? *-* J'adorais :) Pourrais-tu me passer le lien de ton blog pour que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil ? :D En tout cas je suis ravi que ce chapitre t'ai plu et voilà le second chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise :)**

**Saby Lune : Je suis ravi de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également ;) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre improbable**

Jack était enfermé dans sa chambre, Nord vint le rejoindre.

-Jack, je sais que Harold est ton meilleur ami mais... Commença le vieux russe.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent froidement.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu aille chez lui !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? J'irais chez lui que tu le veuille ou non ! Est-ce clair ?

-Non tu n'ira nul part !

Nord franchit la porte furieusement et enferma le jeune homme dans la chambre par la même occasion.

Jack prit le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main et le jeta contre la porte, hors de lui...

Il tenta de se calmer...

_Réfléchit Jack, il y a bien une autre sortie ! Songea t-il._

Il regarda tout autour de lui et s'arrêta sur la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Mais oui bien sur ! S'exclama t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola dans le ciel poussant des petits cris de victoires.

* * *

Raiponce était dans sa chambre, le moral au plus bas, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre...

Toujours la même vue, de l'herbe et un mur de pierre qui encerclait la tour, mais quelque chose dans le ciel attira son attention. Elle leva la tête et vit une silhouette qui passa à toute vitesse, l'adolescente recula, surprise et tomba sur les fesses.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Murmura t-elle.

Elle se releva et observa de nouveau le paysage par la fenêtre, puis finit par lâcher un soupir et murmura :

-Sans doute étais-ce mon imagination...

Elle alla s'installer sur son lit prenant un livre au passage.

La silhouette n'était autre que Jack, il se posa au dessus de la tour et marcha sur le toit, il aperçu une fenêtre ouverte et s'y faufila, puis il s'évanouit sur le sol. Raiponce se tenait derrière lui, armé d'une poêle à frire, observant le jeune homme, prise de peur elle s'éloigna du corps.

Elle prit la chaise de sa coiffeuse et attacha l'inconnu avec ses longs cheveux couleur or. Un petit caméléon vert, se glissa sur l'épaule du bel inconnu et fourra sa langue dans l'oreille du nouveau venu. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, s'essuyant l'oreille avec son sweat-shirt bleu.

-Qui... Qui êtes vous ? Bafouilla l'adolescente.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et répondit :

-Tu... tu me vois ? Tu... tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'adolescent et fit un hochement de tête un peu étonné par la question de Jack.

-Tu crois en moi ! S'exclama t-il euphorique.

Elle pointa sa poêle à frire vers le jeune homme et s'exclama :

-Répondez à ma question ! Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Jack... Jack Frost ! Répondit l'adolescent.

Raiponce baissa sa poêle à frire mais continua de fixer le jeune homme, moins méfiante. Puis elle rit aux éclats et sauta au cou de l'adolescent.

-Mais je te connais ! Mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et tu va pouvoir m'aider ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux !

-Co... Comment ça t'aider ?

Elle déroula ses cheveux de la chaise, Jack tomba sur le sol en poussant un cri, surpris.

-Tout ce que tu as, à faire pour te faire pardonner est simple ! Commença la jeune fille.

-Je ne comptais pas me faire pardonner... Coupa le jeune homme.

-Tu dois m'emmener voir mon ami Merida !

-Quoi ? Oh minute papillon !

-Raiponce ! Coupa l'adolescente le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Raiponce !

-Ah OK ! Enchanté moi c'est Jack ! Bon je vais être claire, je ne peux pas t'emmener voir ton ami ! Je dois y aller !

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, Raiponce avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama :

-Une seconde ! (Jack lâcha un soupir) Ce ne serais pas à toi ça ? Par hasard ?

Elle avait possession d'un étrange bâton en forme de crochet au bout. Le bâton de Jack, celui-ci fit demi-tour et tenta d'attraper _son_ bâton.

-Ah ah ah ah ah ! Minute mon cher ! Je te redonne ton bout de bois, à...

-Bâton ! Coupa le jeune homme froidement.

-Je te redonne ton bâton, à une seule condition ! Tu m'emmène voir mon ami !

L'esprit de l'hiver laissa échapper un soupir de ses lèvres.

-OK, OK ! Elle habite où ton ami ?

Raiponce sautilla de joie sur place.

-Oh ! Il n'y aura pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à chez elle ! Je l'ai invité chez moi, on devrait la croisé en chemin !

-Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre ici tout simplement ? Demanda l'adolescent un peu sur les nerfs.

-Oh... C'est une longue histoire... Bon on y va ? Répondit Raiponce le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas toute seule comme une grande fille ?

-Tu sais voler non ? (Jack acquiesça) Et bien c'est simple grâce à toi on va pouvoir passer inaperçu et mère n'y verra rien ! Bon on y va ?

Jack reprit son bâton, Raiponce s'empara de sa poêle à frire, l'adolescent prit la jeune fille par la taille et s'envola par la fenêtre !

-Ouais ! Je vole ! S'écria l'adolescente.

L'esprit de l'hiver roula les yeux au ciel, puis après quelques minutes de vol, Raiponce s'écria :

-C'est elle ! C'est Merida !

-Où ? Demanda Jack complètement perdu.

-Là ! (Elle montra avec son doigt) La jeune fille à cheval !

* * *

Le jeune homme alla se poser au sol. Merida continuait de galoper et faillit percuter les deux adolescents.

-Hé ! Mais ça va pas ! S'écria t-elle.

-Coucou ! Lança l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds.

-Raiponce ! S'écria Merida euphorique.

Les deux adolescentes se prirent dans les bras, puis l'adolescente à la chevelure de feu demanda :

-C'est qui lui ?

Alors que Raiponce allait prendre la parole Jack la coupa :

-Tu me vois aussi ? Tu m'entends ? Tu crois en moi ?

Merida pouffa de rire et s'esclaffa :

-Raiponce ! C'est qui ce taré, sérieux ?

-C'est Jack, Jack Frost ! Tu sais celui que je te parle tout le temps ! Celui qui fait tomber la neige !

-C'est toi Jack Frost ? Je t'imaginais moins...

Jack la fixa attendant sa réponse le sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin je t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça ! (Elle se tourna vers son ami) Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers Jack et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant Jack ?

-Je dois aller voir un ami ! Répondit l'adolescent en tournant les talons.

-On peut venir avec toi ?

-Quoi ? S'écria l'adolescente à la chevelure de feu.

-Non mais ça va pas ! On le connait même pas ! Et on c'est même pas qui il fréquente ! Murmura Merida en s'adressant à Raiponce.

-Mais réfléchit ! Si mère nous voit elle me puniras il faut partir loin d'ici ! Répondit l'autre adolescente.

Merida lâcha un soupir et lança un OK !

-Jack emmène-nous avec toi !

-Alors là... il en est hors de question !

-Mais mère va nous voir et me puniras !

-C'est pas mon problème !

La jeune fille attrapa le bras de Jack et s'exclama :

-Oh je t'en prie ! Juste pour aujourd'hui !

-Je dois emmener elle aussi ? Demanda Jack en pointant du doigt Merida.

L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds acquiesça en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.

-Bon c'est d'accord mais après ça on fera comme si on c'était jamais vu compris ?

-Oui ! S'écria la jeune fille. Elle sauta au cou de l'adolescent et lui murmura un Oh merci Jack !

Il prit les deux filles par la taille mais Merida poussa un cri de dégoût :

-Bah les pattes !

-T'a peut-être une meilleure solution à me proposer ?

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et lança :

-Fait comme tu veux !

Alors que Jack allait prendre son envol Merida l'arrêta :

-Oh une minute !

Elle se dirigea vers son cheval, l'attacha à l'arbre et lui murmura :

-Je reviens dans pas longtemps Angus, sois sage !

Puis elle revint sur ses pas et s'exclama :

-C'est bon on peut y aller !

Jack s'envola avec les deux adolescentes et se dirigea maintenant vers Berk.

* * *

Harold sortit de la maison et alla vers son dragon.

-Viens Krokmou, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Jack !

-Pas la peine je suis là ! S'exclama une voix.

-Ah bah te voilà mon vieux !

Jack sortit de la pénombre accompagné des deux filles qui regardaient tout autour d'elle émerveillée.

-C'est qui ça ? Demanda Harold nerveux.

Jack fit une petite moue et répondit :

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir :) Je posterais le prochain chapitre bah... Bah quand j'aurais le temps x) ! A bientôt ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Me voici avec le troisième chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**The-Zia : Ahaha moi aussi j'aime bien quand elle fait ça, c'est dans sa nature faut dire x) Harold n'a pas à se plaindre les deux filles sont plutôt mignonne non ? Bon c'est vrai qu'à la base c'était Jack qu'il voulait voir x) et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)**

**Neila-Louve : Ouiiiii ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente de voir que le début t'a plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

**Bon bah voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Manquait plus que ça !**

Jack fit une petite moue et répondit :

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Harold haussa les épaules et fit un hochement de tête.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ! Harold mon frère ! S'exclama une voix.

Harold détourna la tête et fit une petite moue.

-Oh non... manquaient plus qu'eux ! Souffla t-il.

Une petite troupe composé de 3 garçons et de 2 filles s'avança vers Harold, Jack, Merida et Raiponce.

-Oh tiens donc tu nous a ramené des filles ! Tant mieux on commençait à s'ennuyer un peu ! S'esclaffa un des adolescents.

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin Rustik ! Maugréa le jeune viking.

Merida et Raiponce grimacèrent à la vue du dénommé Rustik.

-Qu'il est laid ! Souffla l'adolescente à la chevelure de feu.

-Bah il est pas là ton pote imaginaire ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? S'esclaffa un autre de la petite troupe.

Jack fit une petite moue, sachant qu'il parlait de lui sans aucun doute.

-C'est pas un ami imaginaire ! Il existe vraiment ! C'est Jack ! Maugréa Harold.

-Il ne croit pas en toi ? Demanda Raiponce à l'esprit de l'hiver.

Le gardien de l'amusement fit un hochement de tête pour dire oui.

Une jeune fille s'avança et s'esclaffa :

-Oh, Harold ! Tu crois pas que t'a passé l'âge d'avoir un ami imaginaire ? Il serait tant de grandir non ?

Alors que le viking allait protester encore une fois, Merida s'avança et s'exclama froidement :

-Ce n'est pas un ami imaginaire ! Je peux le voir moi aussi !

Raiponce s'avança et répliqua :

-Oui et moi aussi !

Harold et Jack détournèrent la tête et firent un hochement de tête pour les remercier, les jeunes filles leurs esquissèrent un sourire.

La petite troupe qui faisait face à Harold et les autres, explosèrent de rire en cœur. L'adolescent aux cheveux brun s'avança et poussa Rustik d'un coup d'épaule en faisant signe aux personnes de derrière, de le suivre.

-Non mais tu fais quoi là ? S'exclama froidement l'autre viking.

Alors que Rustik allait frapper Harold au visage, Krokmou intervint et d'un coup de queue balança Rustik contre un arbre.

-Oh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ! Hurla l'adolescente à la chevelure de feu terrorisé.

Elle tomba à terre entraînant l'adolescente aux cheveux couleur or avec elle.

Rustik se releva et ordonna au reste de la troupe de le suivre.

-C'était moins une ! Souffla l'esprit de l'hiver.

Harold s'essuya le front, soulagé.

-Merci mon grand ! S'exclama t-il en s'adressant à la furie nocturne tout en lui grattant le menton.

Les deux adolescentes fixaient Krokmou, terrorisé, immobile.

L'adolescent aux yeux couleurs océan mit un cou de coude dans les côtes de l'adolescent aux yeux verts, et montra discrètement du doigt, les deux jeunes filles au sol, morte de peur. Harold se tourna vers les deux filles, passa sa main dans les cheveux, se râcla la gorge et s'exclama :

-Les filles, je vous présente : Krokmou, mon dragon !

Il esquissa un sourire, Merida lui lança un regard, l'air de dire : Tu te moque de moi là ?

-Krok... quoi ? Demanda Raiponce perdue.

-Krokmou ! Répondit le jeune viking.

-Krokmou ? Questionna l'adolescente à la chevelure de feu.

Le dragon tourna la tête, et se dirigea vers Merida, celle-ci recula, prise de panique.

-Il est très gentil ! Tenta de rassurer Harold.

-Tu fais moins la fière, là ! Se moqua Jack.

Sa réplique lui valut un regard de tueur part la princesse, la furie nocturne se dirigeait toujours vers l'adolescente aux yeux bleu, intrigué.

Par réflexe, Merida détourna la tête en fermant les yeux et tendit sa main vers Krokmou pensant que ça allait l'arrêter, au lieu de ça le dragon posa sa tête dans le creux de la main de l'adolescente.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et les écailles du dragon, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, méfiante. Krokmou la fixait, la princesse retira doucement sa main, mais continuait de fixer la furie nocturne. Les 3 autres adolescents regardèrent la scène, Harold ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, suivit de Jack.

L'adolescente à la chevelure de feu, esquisser un sourire, elle retendit la main et la posa sur le dragon, elle lui gratouilla le menton et la tête.

Krokmou, s'allongea, Merida s'agenouilla et lui grattouilla maintenant le ventre.

-Mais oui, t'est un gentil dragon ! Mais oui ! Murmura la jeune fille.

-Bon voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Harold satisfait.

-Euh... Souffla Jack en montrant Raiponce du doigt.

Celle-ci était armée de sa poêle à frire, et était prête à frapper si le dragon faisait le moindre faux pas.

L'esprit de l'hiver se dirigea vers la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

-C'est une brave bête, tu ne risque rien ! Rassura l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

Raiponce recula, et s'agrippa au bras de Jack, ce qui fit rougir violemment l'adolescent, le jeune viking ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant ça.

Le jeune homme aux yeux couleurs océan, s'écarta de l'adolescente et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênés. Il mit un gros cou de coude dans les côtes d'Harold, qui remplaça son rire par une petite moue, le viking en fit de même, il mit un cou de coude à son tour dans les côtes de l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Hé ! Protesta Jack.

Il mit une petite claque derrière la tête de l'adolescent aux yeux verts et ricana à son tour, Harold fit une petite moue et fixa Jack dans les yeux, ils se mirent à agiter leur bras comme deux filles se bagarrant.

Merida et Raiponce cessèrent tout mouvement et regardèrent les deux adolescents se battant comme des filles. L'adolescente à la chevelure de feu montra du doigt, les deux jeunes hommes et fixa l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, l'air de dire : Non, mais ils sont sérieux là ?

Merida se racla la gorge, suivit de Raiponce.

Aucune réaction...

-Euh... les garçons ! S'exclama timidement la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Aucune réaction non plus...

-Les garçons ! Hurla la jeune fille aux yeux bleu.

Les deux adolescents cessèrent tout mouvement, se regardèrent dans les yeux et firent une petite moue.

-Bon ! On a finit de faire "mumuse"? Se moqua Merida.

La princesse détourna la tête et se dirigea vers Raiponce, profitant de cet occasion Jack mit un énième cou de poing dans les côtes d'Harold ce qui faillit le faire tomber par terre.

-Aïe ! Souffla le jeune viking.

-Bon on fait... Commença Raiponce.

Elle fut coupé par le père d'Harold, Stoïck, qui arrivait furieusement dans leur direction.

-Harold ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Hurla t-il.

La petite troupe dont le meneur était Rustik suivaient Stoïck, le sourire en coin.

-Oh... Oh... Souffla Merida.

-Oh non ! _Manquait plus que ça_ ! Maugréa Harold.

* * *

**Alors ? Laissé une review ! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;) !  
**


End file.
